


What Happened in Purgatory... and After

by Mystrye



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Feral Sam Winchester, Knotting, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: She spent a year in Purgatory with Dean... Now she's reunited with her mate, Sam.This fills the Feral square on my SPNABOBingo board.





	What Happened in Purgatory... and After

“Dean… how am I gonna face him?” I chewed on my lip, as I threw down the burner phone. I'd called every number I knew for Sam but nothing. Everything had been a dead end. Dean and I had escaped from Purgatory almost two weeks ago and being back was proving rough. 

 

Purgatory had been rough but it had been pure. It had been survival….

* * *

 

_ I wiped the blood from my makeshift knife of bone and rock and tried to catch my breath. Purgatory was weird. There wasn't daylight or nighttime… not really. It smelled funny. I don't really need to eat or sleep persae. And there were monsters everywhere… constantly. But something's were still the same. _

 

_ I winced and doubled over in pain as a cramp rolled through me. “Fuck!”  _

 

_ “Berni? You okay?” Dean asked, rushing over to me as I fell to my knees. _

 

_ “Cher?” Our new companion Benny asked as well.  _

 

_ I looked up at Dean with wide eyes. He nostrils flared as he caught the scent. “Fuck.” He echoed.  _

 

_ “What is it? Ya hurt, Cher?” Benny asked.  _

 

_ “Her heat.” Dean said, his voice barely over a whisper.  _

 

_ “Ah… fuck.” Benny swore and looked around.  _

 

_ “Wha… what do we do, Dean?” I whispered. It was like I didn't want to talk about it too loud. It would be real if I said it too loudly.  _

 

_ “Bernie… I…” he stammered. I could see his green eyes darkening with lust. He could smell me and his Alpha instincts were kicking in. “Sam….”  _

 

_ I wanted to cry. Sam wasn't here. My Alpha, my mate, wasn't here.  _

 

_ “Dean… they’ll be able to smell her soon, too. It's bad enough you're both beacons 'cause you're human.” Benny was saying. _

 

_ “You're not helping!” Dean growled.  _

 

_ “I gotcha, man. But I know of a cave. I… should be able to defend it while you too… take care of it.” The vampire responded. _

 

_ My eyes went wide. He was suggesting that I… that Dean and I…  _

 

_ Dean caught my panic. “Bernie… I won't do anything you don't want… but, if you deal with it on your own how long will it last?” _

 

_ I took a deep breath. “Days…” I squeezed my eyes shut. I swallowed everything I was feeling.  _

 

* * *

 

Sam’s nostrils flared as he took in my scent. A year since I’d been near my mate was doing strange things to us both. Dean had stormed out after discovering that Sam hadn’t looked for us, leaving me alone with the tall Alpha. 

 

“You smell like him.” Sam bite back a growl. 

 

I turned my gaze back to him. Part of me wanted to submit to my Alpha, especially when he sounded like that. But I was pissed too. My mate hadn’t looked for me. He had just moved on. And he smelled like a Beta woman.  I leveled him with a glare.

 

“You smell like Beta bitch.” I snapped back. 

 

His eyes seemed to darken a bit and took a step towards me. “Its not the same, Omega, and you know it.”

 

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Isn’t it?” 

 

“You fucked my brother.” His voice was low, almost a whisper, as he took another step forward and I had to fight to stand my ground.

 

“Yea. I did. Because if I hadn’t, my heat would have lasted days and I’d be dead for real. Every monster could smell me.” I argued. “It wasn’t like I moved on to someone else. Tell me, how long until you were shacking up with some random chick? Did she satisfy you?”

 

I barely got the words out before he had me backed against the wall, his body pressed against mine. His head bent to my neck, scenting me, his breath hot on my flesh. When he pulled back, i caught his eyes and my breath caught. 

 

The normal soulful, puppy dog like, hazel eyes were wild and lustful. His scent had shifted, harsh and full of pheromones. As an Omega, you are warned often and starting at a young age about feral Alphas. They are like the boogie man. Alphas wild and unable to control themselves, usually from repressing ruts. Id never encountered a feral Alpha, I'd almost forgotten the stories until I saw the look in Sam's eyes.

 

“Sam?” I whimpered.

 

He growled in response, his body grinding against mine. 

 

I shifted my tone and posture. “Alpha….”

 

His lips were on mine a second later, a demanding, bruising kiss, as his hand tore at my clothes. Instinct took over my body as I started pulling at his clothes. It had been a year since I'd had my mated Alpha. Dean had helped me through my heats and I'd helped him in turn but the encounters hadn't been the same. They'd slacked the physical but the part of my soul that needed my mate, that was the part that was desperate now. 

 

Sam and I would talk later, like adults, like humans, but right now, we were animals.

 

My body felt like it was on fire as he tore my shirt from my body. His lips descended onto my neck, his teeth finding the mating mark that he had left there years before. I gasped as pleasure sparked through me. I found myself tearing at the plaid shirt he wore. Buttons flew in all directions but I didn’t care. I needed to feel his skin under my finger tips. He barely pulled back long enough for me to drag his undershirt over his head before his lips were locked on mine again. 

 

His hands roamed over my body roughly as I slipped my own past the waistband of his jeans. “Need you, Alpha.” I whimpered when he released my lips. 

 

He growled in response. I’m not sure how we ended up on the floor. But one minute I was on my feet at the next, my back was pressing into the worn and rough rug on the cabin floor. Later we would move to the bed, but right now, he needed me in ways that even I couldn’t fully grasp. 

 

Sam roughly tugged at my pants, the button flying to join the ones from his shirt somewhere in the cabin. As soon as my pants were free from my legs he tossed them aside and with rough hands, he spun me so i was on my hands and knees. My ass in the air.

 

“Such a good Omega.” He growled low as he ran his hand over the curve of my ass right before he tore my panties in two. I’d tease him about it later but in the moment, a whimper was all I could manage. I was so wet, slick coating my thighs. 

 

The scent of us was thick in the cabin. I was near drunk on it. My hips pushed back against him. “Need you….” I moaned. “Alpha, I need your knot.”

 

He didn’t respond. He was too far gone at the moment. Too feral. 

 

I never heard him unzip his pants, so I let out a surprised gasp at the feel of the thick head of his cock pressed against the folds of my cunt. He was trembling and I could tell he was trying to hold back, trying not to hurt me. 

 

I bit my lip and pushed back against him. His cock pushed into me and I cried out at the feel of it. He didn’t stop once he started. He slid all the way to the hilt then immediately pulled back to thrust in again. His pace went from slow and cautious to brutal in the span of a few seconds. His hands holding onto my hips in a bruising grip.

 

My breath came in pants and small cries as I took his thrusts, trying to push back against him, meeting his punishing pace as much as I could. 

 

It wasn’t long before i was spiraling, pleasure spiking within me. I came hard on his cock as his thrusts continued. I was going to have rugburn on my knees and elbows but I didn’t care. Just lost in the feel of my Alpha’s cock splitting me open. Wrecking me. 

 

Even in the middle of his rut, Dean had never fucked me like this in Purgatory. No. No one fucked me like this. No one fucked me like Sam. And even though he usually wasn’t quite this lost in the lust, no one made me feel like Sam. Id missed this. The feel of him filling me, stretching me open. The delicious feeling of his knot as it started to swell.

 

He started grunting with each thrust as the thick ring of his cock started to tug at my entrance and his pace got more frantic, more desperate. I came again, my whole body shaking uncontrollably, a scream tearing from my throat as the pleasure wracked me. His own cries joined mine as his knot caught within me and he shot ropes of his cum within me. 

 

Sam shook as he carefully moved us so I was laying in his arms, tucked against his chest while we waited for his knot to go down. 

 

“We still need to talk,” I whispered after a few minutes of listening to each other breathe.

 

“I know.” He responded, his voice hoarse and full of emotion. “Are…. are you okay? Did I? I mean….”

 

I let out a small sigh before turning my head to look at him as best as I could in this position. “I love you.” I laid a soft kiss on his lips. “We need to talk. But this… this was amazing.”

  
His cheeks flushed a bit and I laughed. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to forgive him for not looking for me… for shacking up with another woman… but I knew I loved my mate and he loved me and we were going to make this work.


End file.
